During the last 20 years, I have produced oligomeric or condensed organo metal compounds of a resinous nature, namely, metal-oxide acylates (MOA) of substantially all metals having a valency of more than 1. Most of the oligomeric or condensed resinous compounds were first produced by me. Many of these compounds have been patented. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,262, patented Dec. 8, 1970, which is most relevant to the instant invention, I mention a number of these patents. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,262 relates to divalent metal oxide acylates (DMOA) and this invention may be considered a modification of that invention in the sense that the same process may be used and in the additional sense that the bridging oxygen atom is replaced by a ligand, or radical, of a divalent carboxylic acid of 6 or more carbon atoms (D). It will be understood the ligand or radical of a divalent carboxylic is the rest, or remainder, of a dicarboxylic acid after the removal or replacement of the two hydrogens of the two carboxyl groups of the divalent acid.
Since the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,262, three other patents have issued in my name, namely U.S. Pat. 3,625,934 of Dec. 7, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,476 of January 11, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,229 of June 27, 1972. The second of the above mentioned patents, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,476 is particularly relevant to the present invention, for it emphasizes the strenuous reaction conditions necessary to produce the organometal resinous compounds of this invention and the advantageous use of liberating agents.
Generally speaking, DMOA's of my first mentioned patent are produced by reacting an uncondensed acylate of a divalent metal derived from a low molecular monovalent carboxylic acid of not more than 5 carbon atoms, such as for instance, ferrous acetate, with a high molecular monovalent carboxylic acid containing at least 7 carbon atoms, such as stearic acid, under severe reaction conditions with the aid of a liberating agent, as also emphasized in said patent. Also, as pointed out in said first mentioned patent, and in other patents, it is not necessary to use preformed uncondensed divalent metal acylates of low molecular carboxylic acids for the reaction conditions used are sufficiently strenuous to form such low molecular uncondensed acylates in situ from the metal per se, the metal oxides, metal carbonates or metal hydroxides. Thus, in referring to uncondensed divalent metal acylates of low molecular monovalent carboxylic acids, I have reference to such uncondensed acylates per se or those formed in situ.
Also, as disclosed in my copending Application Ser. No. 312,264, filed Dec. 4, 1972, I have disclosed it is not necessary to use higher molecular monovalent carboxylic acids with more than 7 carbon atoms per se, but also such acids esterified with a low molecular volatile alcohol such as those containing 2-5 carbon atoms may be used conjointly. These alcohols are volatile in the sense that they are more volatile than the monovalent carboxylic acid containing 7 or more carbon atoms. Likewise, such esters of monovalent carboxylic acid can be used in the process hereof. However, the dibasic carboxylic acids are used per se.
Consistent with prior usage, "acyloxy" and "acylate" are used interchangeably and the ligand of a carboxylic acid is the "rest" or radical remaining when the H or the H's of the carboxylic acid is replaced or removed.